What The Fuck Happened?
by trisbones
Summary: Emma Berry is joining the four crazy lads on Doug's bachelor party. Dealing with the flirt, an psychopath, a wannabe doctor, an almost married man, and the crazy town of Las Vegas. How will she survive the aftermath of the night before? [[PhilxOC - Alternate Plot From Original Movie]]
1. Chapter 1

I felt someone kick into my side, tripping over me. I instantly sit up, yelping in pain. It was Alan who tripped over me.

"Ah!"  
"Control yourself, man," I hold my kicked side with one hand, the other covering my breasts. Wait, why was I semi-naked?  
"Goddamn, will you put on some pants?" I covered myself with the duvet that I had over myself before-hand.

"Emma, do not go into the bathroom!" he cried.

"Al, just calm down. It's me,"

"Emma, there is a tiger in the bathroom!"

"What's going on?" Stu asked, looking extremely hungover.

"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom!" Alan cried once more, pulling down his shirt over _himself_ and pointed to the room.

"Okay, okay, Al. Al, I'll check it out," I stood up, still clinging onto the duvet and walked to the bathroom.

"Don't go in, don't go in!" he pulled my arm in hope to stop me. I opened the door and peered inside - which features a shitty looking bathroom and a... tiger?! I closed the door as fast as I could and turned to both Stu and Alan who both looked like shit.

"Oh, holy fuck! He's not kidding, there's a tiger in there."

"See, see?" Alan turned to face Stu.

"No, there isn't," Stu said over him.

"Yeah!" I agreed with Alan, picking up a random shirt from the floor. Couldn't tell whose' it was but I didn't care, I was semi-naked.

"It's big. G-Gigantic!" Alan sat on the cold, marble floor.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked my best friend, Stuart, taking a seat in front of him.

"No, Emma, I am in so much pain right now," he didn't look too good, but then again - Allan just saw a freaking tiger in the bathroom. How did it end up there?

"Goddamn, look at this place," I looked around the Las Vegas suite - broken television, burning chair, over-filled hot tub.  
"Whew."

"I know. Emma, they have my credit card downstairs, I am so screwed," he placed his hands on his face, he looked like shit.

"How the- How does a tiger get in the bathroom? It almost killed me!" Allan kept bickering on about the tiger in the bathroom, Jesus Christ.

"Hey, bro. You mind puttin' on some pants?" I asked Alan.  
"I find it a lil' weird, I have to ask twice."

"Pants at a time like this?" he looked around, scratching his beard.  
"I don't have any pa..." Allan wrapped a curtain around his lower-self.

"What the fuck happened last night?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Hey, Em', am I missing a tooth?" Stu turns to me and smiles oddly, showing me his teeth - he was indeed missing a tooth.

"I can't...oh, holy shit," I cover my mouth with my left hand to stop myself laughing.

"Oh, my god," a wide-eyed Stu grabbed a mirror and looked for the missing tooth.  
"My lateral incisor's...it's gone!"

"It's okay. Okay, okay. We just need to- need to just calm down," I looked at Alan, then back to Stu,  
"We're fine. Everything's fine-"

"Alan, go wake up Doug." a shirtless and tired Phil awoke from the other bedroom, stumbling over to the three of us, winking at me.

"Let's go get some coffee and get the fuck out of Nevada..."  
"...before housekeeping shows." he sat down next to me.

"What am I gonna tell Melissa?"  
"I lost a tooth and I have no idea how it happened,"

"You're freakin' me out, man," Phil added.  
"I got a massive headache, okay?" I really did.  
"Let's just calm down-"

"How am I suppose to calm down?" Stu interrupted me by whining...again.  
"Look around you!"

"Hey, guys,"

"What, Alan?"

"H-He's not in there,"

"Did you check all the rooms?" Phil asked, squinting his eyes, slightly.

"Yeah, I looked everywhere,"  
"Plus his mattress is gone,"

"He probably went down to the pool to get something to eat. I'll just call his cell." Phil whipped out his phone, dialing Doug's number.

* * *

Just wanted to see how this started off.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV:** _Phil Wenneck_

* * *

We all sat down, extremely hungover and tired.  
Didn't help that we found a fucking baby in the closest up in the villa.

"I'm going to grab a drink, see you guys in a few," Emma started to walk off.

"Alright, Emma," I said, smacking her butt as she went.

She turned around, smiling.  
"Phil, I have a _boyfriend_, you know that. He'll be pissed!"

"It 'aint wrong if he doesn't know,"

"Oh, it is," she laughed, crossing her arms and walked off.

"Phil," Stu looked at me, not impressed.

"What?" great, another fucking lecture.

"She has a boyfriend, even if she has joined us in Vegas, don't touch her,"  
"Don't you have anyone at all?"

"Nope," Alan answered for me.

"Okay, alright. Let's just track this thing,"  
"What's the last thing we remember doing last night?" I asked.

"Well, first thing was we were on the roof..."  
"...and we were having those shots of Jäger,"

"And then we ate dinner at The Palm, right?" I asked, writing down what I could.

"That's right, and then we played craps at the Hard Rock, I think Doug was there,"

"That sounds right. No, no. He was definitely was,"

"You know what guys, I don't even remember going to dinner," Emma startled most of us, holding four drinks, two in each hand.  
"It's just water, so you know," placing them down on the table, she took a seat on my lap.  
_Boner alert, boner alert!_  
"Don't mind, do you?" she winked.

"Heh, heh. Not at all," Stu looked at me, once again not impressed.  
"What the fuck, I don't think I've been this hungover,"

"What's on your arm, Emma?" Alan asked, flicking the band on her wrist. Looking confused, Emma held up her right wrist. I could see that it was a hospital band over her shoulder.

"Shit, Emma. You were in the hospital last night!"

"I guess so, yeah," Emma was in the hospital last night, would have helped if I _remembered _last night.

"What the hell is going on?!" Stu slammed his hands on the table, drawing attention to us.

"Stu, Stu. This is a good thing!"

"A good thing?"  
"How is this a good thing! YOU WERE IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!" Emma was gobsmacked.

"At least we have a fucking lead, Stu!" I shouted loudly drawing attention to us.

"Yeah, I guess,"  
"Come on, let's go before something happens,"

* * *

_Sorry for the inactivity. depressed, upset, lack of effort to write. I ALSO WENT TO LONDON._


End file.
